


Trying to Find my Heart.

by Caroline



Category: Professional Wrestling, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find connections in the oddest of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Find my Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> XO like you wouldn't believe. Many thanks to Meredevachon and Caarirose for the betas and for telling me I hadn't completely lost it
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing, I'm implying nothing. No disrespect or infringement is intended. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such

[ ](http://s10.beta.photobucket.com/user/xainiver/media/Trying_zps2b5cc8b3.jpg.html)

Of all the research that he'd expected to do for this film, this hadn't been anywhere near close to the top of his list; it hadn't even been close to the bottom of his list. In fact you could say this was probably the last place he expected to be. And why it had to be this particular organisation he didn't have a clue; well he did but that wasn't the point. It could have at least been the WWE; he at least knew of them, if not what they did exactly, and they were a big enough group that he would have at least been warm and comfortable, not in some drafty corridor in the back of a building that might just have seen better days.

But on the other hand it was more real, if that was at all possible, when it came to professional wrestling, and as had been pointed out to him how better to get inside the head of someone who lived the 'Superhero life' than to meet people who did it for a 'living'.

"Different huh?"

The words made him jump; he hadn't even realized someone had come up behind him. "Yeah, you could say that." The wry smile in his tone had brought a quiet chuckle, so he didn't think he'd caused offence.

"Don't let them jerk your chain too much."

And with that the voice swept by him and down to the ring, and it was only then he understood why it felt like Jared had been standing behind him. It was the height thing, and this guy might even have an inch or several on Padalecki. Listening to the hyped up intro, he soon worked out that the voice had belonged to one Kevin Nash, and that was a name he did actually know.

*~*

Sometimes his mom could still surprise him even at her age. Completely floor him in fact.

He hadn't been certain he'd even wanted her to see the film, but she'd insisted and in the end they'd compromised with a private screening near her home. Far enough that she could make a fuss about going out if she wanted to but close enough so that she didn't have to travel far.

Surprisingly she'd quite liked the film, but that wasn't what has shocked him. What has shocked him was that she'd walked right up to him and the guy that he'd brought along with him, demanded a hug off Kevin and then insisted that Kevin sit by her during the film.

Apparently you still didn't mess with his mom when it came to who was and was not considered family.

And for that he couldn't have been more thankful.

*~*

"Enjoy the show?"

The voice from behind him wasn't quite so deep this time, the accent not quite as pronounced, still there though. It's the kind of accent that given a couple of glasses of good scotch he knew he'd really enjoy listening too. One that several years back probably could have talked him into all kinds of trouble.

"Yeah, I did – surprisingly." The honesty in his words warmed the other man's smile and he learned that with Kevin honesty is always the best way to go, which also led to him learning that if you want to know something it doesn't hurt to ask either.

If he'd been thinking about it, it would have surprised him just how easy the conversation between them was flowing, but his mind wasn't even going that route, the conversation was way to interesting; enough that it took them out of the arena and over to Kevin's SUV.

"Where you stayin'?"

He named the hotel and wasn't really surprised to find it was the one that Kevin and a lot of the TNA guys were staying in. Something else he was learning was that the producers and director of this film could be sneaky like that - not that that was really a problem. The conversation just followed on and following on took them to dinner. Where he learned that Kevin liked his steak rare, his wine red, and his whiskey to be a single malt and well matured, preferably Scottish but Irish didn't hurt either. In other words a man much after his own heart.

*~*

His head was already beginning to hurt, the early signs of a hangover; the kind you got when you stopped drinking several hours ago, but hadn't had the chance to go to sleep it off yet. Water and Tylenol were the first point of call once he'd actually got key into the keyhole and the front door open. Really they were the second thing the first thing consisted of him sitting on the floor saying hello to Bisou petting, stroking and generally making a fuss over her, that was until she'd had enough of him and padded off in the general direction of the kitchen and food.

Getting up off the floor these days was proving not to be quite as easy as it was getting down in the first place, much like spending time drinking with Jared was catching up with him just that bit earlier than it used to he was finding. Really he was getting a little too old for all of this, not that he'd admit that to anyone else but himself, and only when he was feeling like this. Either that or he'd had too much to drink and currently he couldn't quite make up his mind which.

Just as he was chasing the pills away with a couple of long pulls off the bottle of mineral water he'd retrieved from the back of his refrigerator, his hip vibrated moments before it started to sing Kane's House Rules, which of course was all Jensen's fault and why the hell he associated that song with Kevin he didn't know, he just did. "'Ello."

"He is tall isn't he?"

Which coming from Kevin was something of a joke and had him grinning there was like no tomorrow. No, 'hellos' or 'how are yous', just straight to the point which he had no problems with at all, they weren't really needed. "Pictures out there already?" Yeah there was laughter in his voice but some frustration and tiredness as well, it would be nice just for once to be able to hang around with friends and not have it end up on the internet. Even if hanging around had involved a red carpet.

And while their conversation was flowing with the usual laughter, teasing and flirting on both sides, the other man had picked up on what else was there, whispering in his ear as he climbed the stairs, soft words in that slightly mellower, deeper, smoother voice of his. Words that could have been Kevin reading a shopping list for all he really knew, because it wasn't about what the other man was saying but about what he was hearing and about what that voice was doing to him. It was about the sweet dreams that it brought after he'd fallen asleep listening to Kevin talk to him.

And it was all about what he was beginning to feel for the other man and what he hoped Kevin was beginning to feel for him.

*~*

"Truth in the rumours then?"

And that would make the second time in twenty-four hours that Kevin had managed to sneak up behind him. So maybe there was some truth - that he didn't function properly until he has had his second cup of coffee, either that or he was comfortable with the other man, and he was going with latter. "So it would seem." This time he was the one that was smirking as he turned and looked up his eyes meeting the ones smiling back at him. "Join me?"

And from there the conversation carried on as though it hadn't been broken by a night's sleep, he was used to getting on with people instantly, having to build a rapport without a second's thought; it went with the job, and he supposed it went with Kevin's as well. But he hadn't connected with anyone this quickly in a long time, not since... And no he didn't want to go there either, that was then and this was now.

And now could be, grey eyes, silver hair and a beautiful smile – maybe.

*~*

Wrap up parties were wrap up parties whether they were at the end of film, end of a TV series, or as in this case at the end of a promotional tour. They were a chance to hang out with the family you'd created over the last few months, a chance for closure and to move on, occasionally you took some of those friendships with you and sometimes you didn't. This particular party was actually a very small affair compared to some, there were less than fifty people there, and that included other halves and significant others.

And being small, of course explained why he was standing in a back corner drink in hand chatting with Billy Crudup, one of those friends he was taking with him. Though that didn't stop him from smiling a little as the younger man's eyes widened a millisecond or two before he sensed the larger than life presence behind him. Leaning back just a fraction enabled him to rest against Kevin as an arm wrapped 'round his waist, and that secure safe feeling that he didn't realise he'd been missing snicked back into place.

"You... him..."

There was a momentary stutter from Billy before the other actor regained his composure which really shouldn't have broadened his smile but he couldn't help it.

"When did that happen?"

When did it happen? That wasn't one he could really answer; it just did. Those couple of days they'd spent together when he'd been researching had become something more without him really being aware of it, he wasn't even sure Kevin was either; there had been no decision, no declarations, just the continuation of their flow of conversation.

It just hadn't stopped, and he as far as he was concerned, he didn't want it to either.

"The moment we met, I think."

The smokey smile in Kevin's voice as he answered the question over his shoulder probably said it all. The statement wasn't sap, it wasn't romantic, it was the pure and simple truth. And that's the way it happens sometimes, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together.

You just know.

And they did.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and post April 2009


End file.
